everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction (Left 4 Dead)
This is a transcript of the Introduction of Left 4 Dead. Transcript 2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION Scene camera focuses in on a deceased hand with its thumb missing (a recurring symbol in the Left 4 Dead series) among a plie of necrotic remains. A fly buzzes around, then lands on the decaying hand. The four Survivors—Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey—walk into the shot, behind the hand. :Bill: Hold up! scoops up what looks like Boomer Bile Ain't seen anything like this before... :Francis: Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself. Bill glares at Francis, gets up, and wipes the bile on Francis' vest. :'Bill': They're changing. :'Francis': ''recoiling Aww... Dammit, Bill! Augh, it stinks! the goo off while Louis chuckles At that moment, a muffled crying is heard. Bill turns to a nearby door on his right, where the sound is coming from. :'Zoey': ''hopeful Someone's still alive. Zoey and Bill open the door to a pitch-black room, weapons raised. :Bill: Over there. Zoey turns her pistol flashlight on and pans it across the floor as the two slowly enter the room. As they crouch towards the opposite end of the room, the crying gradually grows louder. :Zoey: softly Hello? Hello? Hey, it's okay... We're gonna— Lightning flashes for a split second, revealing the source of the sobbing: a Witch crouching in the corner. :'Bill': Zoey's flashlight beam away from the Witch, urgently and quietly Lights—''off!'' The two quietly watch the Witch with apprehension. Cutting to outside, Louis and Francis keep watch for any hostile threats. Louis sees a horde approaching from the way they came; Francis opens fire with his shotgun. :Louis: Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! to the room with Zoey and Bill inside They're coming! In warning the others, Louis shines his flashlight over Zoey and Bill's shoulders, inadvertently startling the Witch. :Louis: What the—?! :Zoey: Louis Run like hell! As the Witch starts chasing them, Zoey and Bill run out of the room. On the way out, Bill fires a few shots from his rifle and slams the door shut, trapping the Infected inside. Louis braces the door to prevent the Witch from coming out at them. The Witch pounds a hole into the door, arm flailing around wildly. :Louis: AAAAH! back and begins shooting through the door While Louis deals with the Witch, Bill and Zoey join Francis with holding the incoming horde back. :Louis: he finally kills the Witch Do you like that?! :Francis: Stick together! As Louis rejoins the group, a Smoker from a balcony grabs Bill from behind with its tongue and starts pulling him away. Francis notices and calls out to Bill. :Francis: Hang on! As Bill struggles uselessly against his binds, Francis fires a shotgun round at the Smoker, killing it and dropping Bill onto the ground. :Zoey: Guys...? Francis helps Bill onto his feet, firing his shotgun at two approaching Infected from either side in the process. :Francis: Bill Merry Christmas. Meanwhile, Louis and Zoey are close to being overwhelmed by Infected. Left with no choice, Zoey unstraps a pipe bomb from her waist. :Zoey: the bomb Fire in the hole! The bomb flies in slow motion through the air, its beep attracting the remaining Infected towards it. It lands several yards away where it explodes, reducing the remaining Infected to a fine red mist as the survivors huddle behind cover. Louis hears something, and looks skyward to see a helicopter is flying overhead through the street, which he pursues. A Hunter is seen stalking him from the rooftops, leaping from building to building. :Louis: yelling Hey! We're over here! We're not infected! Down here! helicopter proceeds to fly off, not seeing him Dam''mit! ''The screen changes to the Hunter's point of view as it hangs from the edge of the roof, leaping from the building and pinning Louis to the ground. Zoey arrives in time to knock the Hunter off Louis and opens fire with dual pistols as it staggers back; Louis delivers a final headshot with his own pistol, knocking the Hunter onto a car with a car alarm, setting it off. :Bill: up along with Francis Oh, this is gonna get bad. Waves of infected pour over surrounding fences and streets, surrounding the survivors. Suddenly, a Tank is heard roaring in the distance; a car flys through the air to signal its arrival, knocking down part of the fence. The Survivors back away as the Tank comes into view, tossing away any Infected in its path. :Louis: Bill Run...or shoot? The Tank continues to head their way. :Louis: frantically Run or shoot?! :Bill: Both! The Survivors "gun on the run" into a nearby alley, continually shooting at the Tank and its accompanying horde behind them. Louis points to a ladder leading up an apartment building's fire escape. :Louis: Get to the roof! :Francis: Go! Go! Go! Francis and Bill stop at the base of the ladder to buy time for the others to climb. Francis: his shotgun down the alley for the Tank. Come on, come on! The Tank comes into view and sends an Infected flying into Francis. Just as the Tank is about to smash him, Bill opens fire, giving Francis an opening to head up the ladder. The Tank retaliates from Bill's attack by hurling its fist at him; he dodges, and it gors through a brick wall instead. The enraged Tank grabs a slab of concrete and hurls it at Louis and Francis, who are now scrambling up the fire escape. :Louis: Heads up! avoids the slab, while Francis dodges it by briefly hanging over the edge Bill reaches the ladder, and is saved by an Infected from behind by Zoey, aiming her guns from the top balcony. :Zoey: Go! I'll hold them off! As Bill climbs the stairs to the roof, the Tank climbs up the fire escape. However, it gives way under its weight, losing Zoey one of her pistols and nearly taking herself with it. :Zoey: her arm out Francis—! Francis grabs Zoey by the arm in time, just as the Tank falls to the ground below, immediately crushed by the falling fire escape. After a short pause, Francis and Louis pull Zoey up. Exhausted, the Survivors take a moment to catch their breath. :Louis: breathing hard We made it…! Francis and Zoey I-I can't believe we made it! :Bill: a short distance away Son, we just crossed the street. a cigarette Let's not throw a party 'til we're outta the city. Category:Transcripts Category:Left 4 Dead